To Finally Be Seen
by aliyanai
Summary: (Modern AU) King, a teen who just wants to be noticed, is dragged to a party by his youngest sister. He later runs into some trouble and his wish of finally being noticed is granted. But in one of the most terrible ways... [One-Shot]


I do not own Seven Deadly Sins! Just this fanfic. 

Hey you guy's, so I decided to try something completely new and different. This is my first ever Diane and King pairing. If any of the characters seem OOC, I'm sorry! I also purposely made Ban a dick because well...someone needed to be the bad guy.

Anyways, this one-shot can get a tad intense so I'm just giving a slight warning. I am trying new things.  
I hope you all enjoy! and please leave a review!

* * *

'Why am I here?'

The question rang through my mind as my younger sister, Elaine, drag me into a very large house filled with many people. The scowl on my face deepened as the reek of alcohol and sweat filled my nose. 'How do people enjoy these?' Tight spaces and bodies being pressed so close together made my stomach churn.

"We're here!" I watched her turn around and slap my arm lightly. "Aren't you excited Harlequin!?" I rolled my eyes at the use of my real name.

"I told you, it's _King_." I never used to have a problem with it, not until I started to attend Liones Prep. After dealing with the crappy jerks here, I wince every time 'Harlequin' is used publicly.

"Sorry, 'King'." Elaine used her fingers around the nickname as if it were quotations. "Isn't this great?!" Elaine asked again, her smile brighter than the neon flashing lights that were being used. I looked around eyes to find people dancing weirdly with red solo cups and very loud music.

"I mean, sure?" I hesitated, not really wanting to be here. 'I could be at home right now, in my bed, avoiding the world...'

Elaine sighed rubbed my shoulder, "Everyone from our school is here and you have the chance to make some new friends..."

I groaned as my sister continued to pull me deeper into the living room, trying to brighten my mood. 'Why is she like this?'

It's a question that didn't have a definite answer. She's always been like this. Her radiant and cheery personality is what caused her to be the most popular girl in school, the captain of the cheerleading team, and everyone's favorite person. While me, her older brother Harlequin, was the biggest loser at Liones Prep...

Well, I wasn't particularly the 'biggest', since nobody knew who I was. The only time people have seen me was when I was around Elaine. So my title would be, 'The older brother of the really popular girl who was also a loser.'

It bothered me a bit that my younger sister was more noticed than me, hell it made me envious at times. I wish I could be just as open as she is when it came to meeting new people. But it never seemed to work, I always failed or made an even bigger fool of myself.

So I cut myself off and talked to no one; I didn't speak to anybody. I went to school, did my work, be made fun of, and go home. The cycle repeats daily and sadly I got adjusted to it. Elaine, however, stays after school for cheer practice, goes to school dances, and attends parties on the weekend. This being one of them.

Along with her joyful nature, she happens to be one of the kindest and caring girls to exist. So kind that it makes me sick. And she cares too much. So much to where she dragged me out of bed to attend this party with her.

_*Flashback to an hour ago*_

"Harlequin~!"

I was laying in my bed, the covers over me while I watched a movie on my laptop. Empty chip bags and candy wrappers scattered my bedroom floor. I groaned as I heard my younger sister call my name but ignored her hoping she'd just leave.

"Har-le-quin!"

Of course, she wouldn't leave. Not until she got what she wanted.

"Go away!" I shouted at my closed bedroom door. Whatever she wanted me to do, I was not here for. I wanted to just ascend deeper into my bed covers and wallow in my sadness.

"..."

Silence reappeared and I let out a breath, realizing she had finally left. I reached down for my half-full soda bottle and began taking large gulps from it until-

**BOOM!**

"Mmph!" I jumped, the bottle flying from my hands and spilling everywhere. My bedroom door had been slammed open but no one other than my annoying little sister. "E-laine!" I choked out as I tried to regain my breath. I had nearly died from choking at the sudden noise.

"Hey!" She chirped as entered my room. I watched her jump onto my bed and then hop off with a disgusted look. "Your bed is wet."

"I know," I said, irritated. "If someone didn't come barging into my bedroom then it would've remained dry."

"...You still pee in the bed?"

"What?! N-No!"

"Harlequin...you're like seventeen. Don't you think you're a little too hold to be doing that?" She asked me, concern laced in her tone.

"I didn't pee in my bed!" I damn near screamed. I wasn't going to allow her to believe that.

"Then why is your bed wet?" She had crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side.

Is she being serious right now?

"Why are you in my bedroom?!" I shouted this time, fed up with her already. I was doing perfectly fine; it was dark, I had Netflix pulled up and a really chill vibe going on. Now it's all ruined...all because of her.

"Oh!" She remembered, then began to grin at me. "There's a party being hosted at Meliodas' tonight and I was going to see if you wanted to come with."

I stared her, my face completely blank. And then I began to laugh. Hard as hell.

What in the world did I look like going to a party? Better yet, what did I look like showing up to Meliodas' house, the captain of the fucking soccer team, for a party? My laugh only grew as I thought about how ridiculous I would look.

I eventually calmed down, letting out one last sigh. "You're hilarious," I told her before sinking back down into my bed and under the covers.

"Harlequin I'm serious!" Elaine had stomped on her left leg and recrossed her arms. The action took me back to when she was a kid and mom told her she couldn't go outside since it was late. It managed to work on her but not for me. And it wouldn't here.

"And I'm serious too Elaine," I shifted underneath my covers and felt the large wet puddle from the soda spill and sighed. "Now get out of my room."

"Nope! Not until you come with me!" Elaine urged and leaned against my dresser. I groaned internally and snatched the covers off of my back, refusing to lay in a wet bed. "Wow, you pee'd a lot too." I heard her mumble and I growled.

"Why do I have to go? Why can't you get one of your cheerleading friends huh?" I asked, ignoring her comment. I really didn't want to go. In fact, I didn't even want to explain why I didn't want to go. I just don't see why she couldn't take no for an answer.

"Because I wanted you to come with me," Elaine sighed, "I'm worried about you Harlequin..."

I ignored her as I sat my laptop carefully onto the messy floor and began snatching my sheets off of my bed. I could care less about her worrying, I was perfectly fine. I had gotten used to the life I managed to live in.

So what if I was the lame older brother and was pretty much ignored by everyone? That's fine-I'm fine. Being fine is all that matters.

"Harlequin," She had placed her hand on my shoulder but I bumped it off. I blinked and saw the sheets were off the bed and it was bare. I then turned around and glared at the small girl. "It's King,"

I heard her sigh as I walked over to my closet to grab my back-up sheets and blanket. I then began to make my bed quickly so that I could lay right back in it.

"I just...wished you'd allow yourself to be seen...at least once," Elaine whispered.

"How can I allow myself to be seen when you're always the one that steals everyone eyes?" I mumbled softly. It was really to myself but I knew if Elaine heard it, she'd feel some sort of way. I plopped into the poorly made bed and adjusted myself into it. I wrapped the covers around me once more and propped my laptop back onto the bed.

Sniffling noises filled the room as I searched for a new movie to watch and my irritation grew. "Dammit Elaine, no! I'm not going to that stupid party with you."

"B-but," I heard her choke out and I winced. 'No Harlequin, you're not going to fall for it. Not this time, you're putting your foot down!'

But the sounds of sniffling and hiccups only grew. I argued with myself in my head before finally giving up and groaning.

"Okay! Fine!" I gave in, sitting up and pouting. "I'll go to the party with you-"

"Yay!" Elaine cheered as she wrapped her small arms around me. I flinched from the sudden move and my groan deepened. "But if I get bored, I'm leaving. With or without you." I threatened and Elaine only giggled. "Please, Meliodas' parties are only known to be the coolest!"

"I'm sure you'll have a blast!"

_*Flashback over*_

'Yeah fucking right,' I thought as the flashback ended in my mind. I took another look at the large group of teens as they danced without a care in the world. The alcoholic scent was nearly driving me out of my mind, are there any adults here? What if the cops show up? My heart sunk into my chest as I remembered both of us slipping out of the house, avoiding our parents.

Fuck, what if we get caught?

'Damn Elaine," I cursed in my mind. She just had to guilt me into coming to this damned party. I don't know how she manages to do it, but she always finds a way to get what she wants.

"Okay, I'll get us some drinks! You should try talking to people!" Elaine told me before running off into another room. I watched her scamper off and sighed. Who could I possibly talk to at a place like this?

Glancing around once more, I've decided to become one of the most well-known stereotypes at a party: a wallflower. I'll still be able to attend my very first party and be unnoticed. It's practically a win-win.

I turned around, looking for the perfect wall to lean up against but found something, more like someone, better. I took in a deep breath as my eyes landed on the prettiest girl, well prettiest girl in my eyes, at Liones Prep.

Diane Levant.

She's a senior, the dance captain of our dance team, and she's in the archery club. Her beauty and grace stood out among all over the other girls at Liones Prep.

Not only was she gorgeous, but her attitude was also flawless. She defended her friends well and didn't take bullying lightly. Anytime I saw her around the school, she was smiling and God did she have the most jaw-dropping smile.

'Why didn't Elaine tell me she'd be here?' I thought as I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I knew they were friends because Elaine would often tease me about her going to her house sometimes.

Maybe this is why she wanted me to come; because if I knew she would be here than I definitely wouldn't have shown up with her.

But then again, I should've known she was going to be here. She is basically on the same level as Elaine or Meliodas. With the three of them being captains, they made their own mark as the most popular kids at Liones Prep. And anyone that hung around them instantly became popular. Like Elizabeth, who used to be really shy soft-spoken. Now she's known and loved by everybody once she became Meliodas' girlfriend.

These are the kind of things that piss me off about Liones Prep. You're only known if you're the leader of something or how hot you look. It's never the raw talent or how smart you are.

I kissed my teeth in aggravation as I felt myself getting frustrated. Why the hell did I even care anyway? I didn't want to be popular.

I let out a sigh as my eyes landed on Diane once again. This time she was laughing at something a friend had said. I felt my heart pull as I watched her laugh with her eyes shut closed.

I just wanted to be noticed...to be...appreciated. At least by her. At least once.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and began making my way to the wall that I had claimed earlier. I sifted through the people, mumbling out, "Excuse me's" and "My bad's,"

I let out a sigh of relief when I had finally was near the wall and leaned my back against it ever so gently. Yep, this was perfect. I was still able to see Diane at a good angle and watch my surroundings.

"There you are!"

Elaine's voice broke my people-watching. She walked over with two red solo cups and handed one to me. "It's 100% fruit juice. I found the bottle and poured it myself."

I nodded my head in a small thank you fashion before taking a sip from the red colored liquid. "So, did you speak to anyone while I was gone?"

I eyed the small girl, who resembled mom so much before smirking. "I don't know if you dragged me to this party to force me to have a good time or act like you're my mother."

"I-" Elaine sighed with a small smile. "I just want to make sure you're okay. I know you really didn't want to come here and-"

'Great, now she's rambling,' I thought as I watched my little sister continue her rambles with a smile. Even though I despised how caring she was at times, it always seemed to happen for the greater good.

I also took note at how she hasn't left me yet and wondered when she was going too. I hope she wasn't going to stand here with me the entire time. If she were to, it'll definitely drag in some unnecessary attention to the both of us.

Realizing that might just be what she's doing, I used my free hand to cover her mouth, stopping her from her rambles.

"Elaine, go." I urged before removing my hand. She looked at me confused and I urged her once again to leave. "B-but what about you?" She asked me, concerned.

"I'm fine here." I shrugged as I looked around. "I have the best wall in the house and a filled cup of juice," I smirked at her before bumping my shoulder into her slightly. "Now go have fun. I know your friends are wondering where you are."

I was almost sure they were. The cheerleaders always stuck really close together whenever they went out-which is why I was surprised Elaine didn't want to walk in with them and wanted to walk in with me instead.

Elaine huffed out one more breath before wrapping her arms around my waist. "I love you," She mumbled lightly.

"Yeah yeah," I patted her head. She had finally released me and gave me one last look before nodding and turning around to find her friends.

I sighed, finally able to be alone and restarted my people watching. I tsked at what I labeled as my stalking. Instead of it being considered people watching, it was more like Diane watching.

Once I found her here it's as if my eyes couldn't look somewhere else. They were practically glued onto her.

Not that I didn't mind! I enjoyed the view, gratefully.

Instead of wearing her hair in her usual pigtails, she wore her chocolate colored hair down her back. I was shocked to see it's full length-it fell midback.

My eyes slowly traveled down from her hair to her outfit for the night. Discarding her school clothes, she wore an orange colored dress with white flowers printed onto it. I gulped as I saw that the length was rather short and showed her thighs.

'...' My eyes roamed her body lower and lower. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. It was like some sort of fucking trance I was trapped into. My eyes stuck on the end of her dress and her mid thighs and climbed their way back up to the top of her chest.

'Fuck...so not only she's here, but she's wearing that too.' I thought as I felt the heat rise into my cheeks once again. Only this time, it was hotter and I felt my throat dry up.

I took another swig of my cup and cleared my throat a bit before re-opening my eyes. This time, someone else's eyes were looking at me.

I widened my own as my honey-colored eyes connected with dark-brown ones. Diane smiled softly and waved at...me? I turned around and realized how idiotic that looked since I was leaning against a wall.

I blinked and looked at my crush before pointing at myself, signifying if she meant to wave at me. She nodded, her smile widening and I swore right then I was going to panic.

'Okay, relax. Just wave back cooly,' I picked up my hand and began to shake it. 'No idiot! You're waving it to fast!' I then palmed myself. I peeked through my fingers to find her giggling.

'Great, you just made a fool of yourself again.' I sighed and wiped my face, 'Just...nod your head at her.' I did as I told myself, a small grin on my face.

I watched her giggle once again and my heart beat fluttered. This is the first time for me to have an interaction with her. Just me and her. Damn, maybe this party really was the right choice to make.

"What's a loser like you doing here?" I heard a voice call from my side. I flinched at the harshness and my recognition of it. Turning to my left, I glared hard at the person only to hear them chuckle.

"Oh, did I say something that hurt your feelings?" They teased with a dark grin. "I'm so sorry~"

"Fuck off Ban," I growled at him. I would've been fine if it had been any other person right now. But no, it just had to be him.

Ban Axworthy. Junior. One of the cocky bastards that enjoy beating up other kids; In other words, he's your classic highschool asswipe.

"Oh hoh!" I watched his eyes light up in surprise at my response. "I never knew you had such a dirty mouth, fairy boy."

I chose to ignore his comment and took another swig of my drink. Ban had to be one of the most aggravating yet intimidating bully at Liones Prep because he knew how to get under your skin, easily.

The only way I've found ways to avoid him was to ignore him. He'd eventually find another kid to prey on. So that was the only option I had at this moment.

"So you're just gonna ignore me, huh?" He called out to me. I continued to ignore him by pulling out my phone and acting as if I was texting on it. I heard him kiss his teeth in annoyance at my action and I smirked lightly.

"Okay, be like that then."

In seconds my phone was smacked out of my hand and slapped against the hardwood floor. 'What the hell!?' I thought as I looked at my phone on the floor. "H-Hey!" I yelled, pulling my hand into a fist as I whipped my head around. Ban stood there with a wide smile and my anger only grew. "What the fuck is your problem?!"

"You're asking me what my problem is?" He leaned onto his hip as he pointed his finger at himself in confusion. Then his face twisted into something cold and evil. "My problem is you."

He took a large step closer to me and pressed his finger into my chest, causing me to flinch. "You don't belong here." I gulped at how hard his tone was and felt the air in my lungs escape.

"No one wants you here. Especially me." He pressed his finger into my chest once again. "So do us all a favor and leave."

He then took a step back and faded away into the rest of the crowd of partying teens. I clutched my hand to my chest and felt my heartbeat increased rapidly. I looked around and was shocked to see that nobody had noticed what happened. But then again, I shouldn't be surprised. I was a nobody after all.

Sighing, I bent down carefully not to spill the cup in my trembling hands and picked my phone up from the floor. I blew out a sigh of relief and thanked God for the creation of glass screen protectors.

Remembering the actions that took place, I felt the blood boil in my veins. That fucking asswad nearly broke my phone and if it hadn't been for the protector it would've been shattered to pieces.

Just what kind of person does he think he is? He thinks he's so smooth and suave because he's slick with the ladies and is able to sweep his way into the hearts of the teachers. Little does everyone know he's a low-down, vile, conniving son of a bitch who deserves an ass-kicking.

I began to walk in the direction he left in, bumping past the dancing teenagers. I said no sort of excuses as I brushed hard against them. I made a sharp right and found him sitting outside with the rest of his so-called, 'crew'.

Ignoring them, I marched right up to him. My empty hand was squeezed into a tight fist as the other filled one trembled, slightly shaking the juice inside of the cup.

He was laughing at something a friend had mentioned when I finally arrived. "Hey," I barked out, my voice deeper then what I it intended to be.

Ban's eyes left his friends and met mine. His lazy smirk appeared on his face as he acknowledged my presence. "Well well well, if it isn't little fairy boy. Didn't I tell you to scram kid?"

"I'm not a kid you brainless piece of shit." I spat at him. "Ooohh's" Were tossed around at my comeback and I watched as Ban's eyebrows widen a bit. "Oh," He said sarcastically. "Well, my apologies then. _Harlequin~_" He teased once more.

"It's King, you bastard," I growled as I felt more confidence rage inside me. "K-King?" Elaine's small voice called from behind me. I turned around and saw her walking closer to us with cups. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Oooh! Everything's fine Elaine, me and fairy boy here were just having a little chat." Ban snickered as his friends laughed along with him.

"Go away Elaine," I told her, feeling the exasperation grow in my stomach. It was eating away and burning to be released. "King, are you okay?"

"He's just a little overwhelmed." Ban shrugged me off and winked over at her. "It's all good babycakes."

"Don't call her that!" I shouted. Ban whistled and I felt Elaine take a couple of steps closer to me. "Come on Harlequin, let's just go home." She then tugged on my arm but I stood still.

"You better listen to your sister, _Har-le-quin~_" He slurred at me. My breaths grew shorter and shorter.

"You think just because you're a playboy and favorited by teachers that you can get away with making fun of others?" I questioned him, my voice raising. My heart was now pounding against my chest but it was too late to turn back now.

I felt everyone's eyes on us, including Elaine's, as I stood in front of Ban. "Nah, nah. You've got it all wrong Harlequin." I squeezed the cup harder at the mention of my actual name.

"You see, I don't think I can get away with it. I _know_ I can." He finished with a grin as his friends laughed. Feeling my breaking point hit, my arms moved before my brain could.

I had thrown the cup of half-filled juice at him and it splashed all over him. From the top of his head all the way down to his pants. The laughing stopped and everyone grew silent at the sudden action. My eyes widened a bit but I felt a grin slowly form on my face.

"Ha...haha...hahaHAHA!" I began to laugh, almost maniacally as he glared up at me. "How does it feel to be belittled you dickface!" I roared out as I continued my laughter.

Everyone stared at me wide-eyed as I continued to laugh at the sight of Ban. "King..." Elaine whispered with a saddened look on her face. "Let's go home..."

"KING!"

I looked up to find Ban standing above me and seconds later my vision was blurred as I felt my head smack against the hard concrete.

"GODDESSES! HARLEQUIN! BAN STOP!" Elaine's shouts rang through my ears as I felt my vision finally balance out. "Ah!" I yelped in pain as Ban lifted my face up by my hair and leaned into my ear.

"So you think you got some balls just because of your sisters here huh?" He said as I squirmed underneath his hold. However, his hold was tight and firm, there was no escaping it. "Well nice try kiddo,"

"You should've just left when you had the chance. Then I wouldn't have to embarrass you in front of everybody like this." He continued.

"You see kid, there's a difference between you and me. Everyone loves to see me while everyone hates to see you. Everyone likes me while nobody likes you. Everyone wants me and nobody wants you."

"So take this as a lesson fairy boy. You will_ never_ belong here. With any of us." He then slammed my face back into the ground and got up off of me.

I slowly leaned up off of the ground and nearly fell back onto it. I was dizzy and was almost sure I was oozing out blood due to how hard I hit my head.

"Harlequin!" Elaine appeared in front of me. I groaned at her as I felt the throbbing of a headache forming. "What the hell was that? What were you thinking?" She chastised. Something in me clicked as I stared at her.

"What was I thinking?! I was defending myself!" I shouted. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Elaine but did she seriously not hear what he was saying to me? "Are you being serious right now?" I asked her.

'Just walk away. Walk away and go home, King.' I reassured myself in my head as I began to get off the ground and dust myself off. "Where are you going?"

"Home, Elaine," I said, wincing at the pain I felt. I needed to get out and leave. "B-but you can't-"

"You heard him, Elaine!" I yelled as I turned around to face her. "You and I both know that I don't belong here! So why even try!?"

"This is exactly why I told you I didn't want to come but no! You just had to drag me here because you always have to get your way..." I trailed off, not wanting to argue. Not with everyone else able to watch us like this.

I turned around and began to walk off when I felt her arms latch onto me once again.

"King...I'm sorry." I felt her whisper against my back as she clenched onto my arms.

I shrugged her off and trudged back into the house, bumping past random kids and running into one of the long and nearly empty halls. I picked a random room and entered it, slamming the door shut behind me.

Turning around slowly, I breathed out a sigh of relief at the sight of it being empty. It was a small bedroom with another door that led to the bathroom I assumed. I walked over to the bed and fell onto my knees, clutching the sheets.

'What...was that...' I turned around so that my back was leaning against the side of it and looked up at the ceiling. 'Why did that have to happen...'

'Why did I even try to defend myself...Everything he was saying was true.' I looked down at my hands and felt my entire body begin to tremble.

"You should've just left when you had the chance."

"Everyone loves to see me while everyone hates to see you."

"You will_ never_ belong here. With any of us."

Tears brimmed into my eyes as I clenched my hands into fists. Who the hell was I kidding anyway? I was a nobody. I never belonged and I would never belong with anybody. Everyone...everyone hates...me...

I choked out a cry as the tears slipped down my cheeks. How could I believe that I would be able to fit in a place like this anyway? I chuckled lightly at the thought.

Maybe...just maybe I should just disappear. I'd do everyone a favor. Elaine would benefit from it since she wouldn't have to worry about her lame older brother. My parents would have one less kid to worry about. And everyone at Liones Prep would be happier. Even...I blinked, feeling more tears fall.

She doesn't even know who I am...and it's probably better that way too. It would save her reputation from being diminished. And it would be better off that way. Everyone would be pleased that way. Everything would be...better.

*Knock, knock*

Flinching once again, I looked at the door in fear. My heart dropped into my gut as I began to shake all over. 'Was he coming back to finish what he started? Most likely. He wasn't going to bash my head in front of Elaine. So he decided to do it privately.'

Accepting my fate, I gulped and closed my eyes shut. 'Hopefully, he'll make it quick. That way I won't have to go out in pain.'

"Is anyone in there?" A light...feminine voice called out. I opened one eye and slowly opened the other as I stared up at the door. Was I imagining things?

"Hello?" The voice called out again. My heart thudded as I scrambled up to my feet. 'Shit, shit, shit...' I thought as I looked around the room for something to hide in.

"I'm coming in," The voice said and I widened my eyes in horror. Before I could move, the door creaked open slowly. My breath got caught in my throat as I looked at the intruder.

Chocolate eyes connected with mine once again. I watched her slip into the bedroom as her eyes remained on mine. She then closed the door behind her softly.

Silence filled the room as we stared at eachother. I felt the heat rise into my face again as I took in her sight. Was this real? Or did I pass out from the loss of blood?

"H-hey..." She said nervously. I blinked and sniffled, then wincing at the sound. Her face softened, "Are you okay?" She asked and took a step to me. I jumped and took one back. 'Dumbass!'

"Oh yeah, I'm...I'm fine." I hesitated. "Are you sure?" She asked worriedly and my heart swooned at her concern. But then again it could just be a game...something to embarrass me more with.

"Yeah," I nodded quickly. "Oh...okay." She said as she played with the hem of her skirt.

Something in me needed to know...did Ban put her up to this? Was he trying ways to humiliate me more? Or did she see what happened and tried to comfort me out of pity?

"Why...why are you in here?" I asked as I focused my gaze onto her. She looked up at me unexpected and took a light breath before speaking. "Well, the party got overwhelming for me." She admitted shyly.

I stared at her, knowing she was hiding something else. "And I also wanted...to make sure you were okay after what happened."

"Ban is a complete ass. I don't even understand why he enjoys shit like that." My eyes widened at her choice of words and then I smirked lightly. "Yeah well, he's one sick bastard for sure."

She nodded her head and took another step to me. This time I stood my ground and allowed her to get closer. She stuck out her hand for me to shake and said, "My name is Diane."

I took mine out and shook it, relishing in the feeling of her hand placed against mine. "H-Harlequin. But you can call me-"

"King, right?" She finished. I felt my face flush once again as I stared up at her. "Y-yeah..." The way she said my name made my heart fill with butterflies. It gave me a tingly...warm feeling. The shit girls feel whenever their crush talks to them. Yeah...that feeling.

"I'm really sorry that had to happen to you, King." She said, pouting lightly. "It's nothing I'm not used to." The words slipped out quicker than I intended them to do and I winced at how sad they sounded.

"I really hate that you have to go through that." Diane's voice soothed through my ears and nearly healed every feeling of pain that I felt earlier.

I shrugged cooly, "It's fine. I'll be fine." I looked away to the opposite wall. "I'm always fine," I whispered as I felt tears well into my eyes once again. 'Fuck King stop, not in front of her. Come on, keep your cool.'

"I used to be bullied a lot at my old school." I heard her start. I turned around on my start as I listened to my story. "They used to pick on me because of how tall I am and how I used to have a huge love for dance." She explained shyly.

"It made me not want to dance at all. What was worse was that I began to believe the words they said to me. I used to think I was so ugly because I was so tall and no guy would like me."

"B-but you're really good at dancing! Like outstanding at it! And your so beautiful so why care what they think!?" I rushed out, turning completely red at the words I chose to use.

I heard her giggle at my reaction and noticed the light twinge of pink on her cheeks. "Thank you," She said softly, "And yeah, I shouldn't have but I did. Until one day I stopped caring. I began to live for me and only listen to what was best for me."

"I chose to be myself and that's what gotten me so far." She finished, her eyes focused onto mine. "Don't listen to what Ban said, King."

Her eyes drifted off as she continued, "You may not know it but there are people out there that want to get to know you. The real, personal, and true you. But are too shy to admit it."

I scoffed at her statement, not believing a word she was saying. "Please," I brushed off as I looked to my side. "Who'd want to talk to someone like me."

"You'd be surprised," Diane said. I turned to look at her and noticed how close we were. I flushed all over once again and turned back to my side. "No, I'd only be fooled."

"People only want to speak to me when they want to get closer to my sister. The majority of the time, I walk the halls of Liones Prep being unnoticed by nearly everybody." I stood and walked over to the bedroom window. I stared back at my reflection as I sighed. "I just wish...that I could be seen."

"And for some unknown reason, I believed I could be seen tonight." I laughed lightly as the memory of my head being slammed into the ground replayed. "I got my wish...but it wasn't it the way I wanted it to be."

Silence filled the room once again. I wasn't surprised either-I was nearly sure I scared her away with my depressing thoughts. But I couldn't help myself. It was something I was used to. That's another reason why I chose to be alone. I'd probably say something so dark and twisted that it would scare off anyone.

"It feels like...I just go through life with no one to count on. No friend, no relatives, no parents." I continued on with my rant, no longer caring if Diane was listening or not. "It's like I can see everyone else but no one can see me. For me. It's like I'm trapped in some sort of translucent glass box."

...

Silence once again. I sighed for the millionth time today and stuck my hands into my pockets.

"You may feel like no one has noticed you, but someone has."

"Yeah, sure," I said sarcastically. "And if someone did, who would? Who'd spend their time acknowledging a loser like me?"

"Me!"

My eyebrows furrowed and I turned around to face her. She was standing on the other side of the window, looking at me with tears in her own eyes. I blinked in confusion, refusing the belief the word that left her mouth.

"I'm sorry?"

"Someone like me would notice you. Someone like me was able to see you." Diane said as she took a step closer to me. I stilled this time as I listened to her words.

"I've always noticed you, King. This wasn't my first time seeing you." She said as she stood, face to face in front of me. "Liones Prep is filled with a bunch of low-life plastics who want nothing but labels for themselves but you..." Her eyes met mine as she continued. "You never fought for a label. You never fought for attention or try to be the teacher's pet. You...you are the only real person here."

"That's how come I was able to notice you. Because of how true to yourself you are."

I felt myself nearly choke on my breathing as my hand clutched against my chest again. She noticed me...Diane noticed me...the one and the only person I wanted to see me has noticed me...

"D-Diane..." I said as I felt a light brush dust against my cheeks again. I saw her own cheeks brighten into a light pink as tears spilled down her cheeks. "So don't sit there and say things like no one has ever cared or saw you! Because I have!"

"I always have! And I will never stop!" She ranted. Tears fell down my own cheeks and I was abruptly pulled into her arms.

Warmth engulfed my entire body as I felt her arms wrap around my neck as she leaned her head onto the top of my head. Her chest was pressed directly onto my face and my entire face flushed.

But this time, I ignored all perverted thoughts and prayed to the gods that I wouldn't have a nosebleed. I took this opportunity and wrapped my own arms her waist, pulling her closer to me.

We remained like this for a while...just holding eachother in each other's arms. I couldn't tell you how long it had been but I didn't mind. I would hold her like this for as long as I possibly could.

I couldn't be anymore happier. The one and the only person I wanted to see me had actually seen me. It was an overwhelming crashing sensation of joy and excitement and I felt it run through my entire my body.

"Thank you, Diane," I whispered into her ear as I squeezed her closer to me. Knowing I was going through I dark phase, she had come in the perfect timing and brought the life back into me once again and I couldn't be any more grateful.

Grateful to finally be seen.


End file.
